


Chord Progressions

by oneoftheducklings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoftheducklings/pseuds/oneoftheducklings
Summary: “Pepper, l want us to get married right now." That sentence didn’t even surprised Pepper.“It can wait, Tony.”“I feel like this is the perfect time, you know.”





	Chord Progressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take from the Pepperony scenes we got this week! Let me know what you think <3

"Pepper, l want us to get married right now." That sentence didn't even surprised Pepper.

“It can wait, Tony.”

“I feel like this is the perfect time, you know.” 

“It can wait.”

"I mean, Happy is here and he has our rings, he can drive us to the nearest-" Tony insisted to her while walking at the park and heading towards where Bruce is currently at.

"Tony.."

"Bruce is also here, he can be our witness! Do you want FRIDAY to call the spiderling? We can do that."

"Tony.."

"I almost forgot Vision! Yeah, we should definitely call Vision too. He can give Rhodey a lift!"

" _Tony_." Pepper stopped walking and grabbed both of his shoulders to face her at the same time. Her lips twisted into a wry smile because Pepper knows better. She knows exactly why Tony is rambling about this thing to her right now.

“Come on Pepper, lets just do it! I can’t believe we’ve waited this long for us to get here. I’m an idiot for not doing this sooner and-”

“Well, you are still an idiot.” 

“-for not being man enough to say what I wanted to say to you since you started working for me. I knew what I felt for you and instead of doing something to it, I’ve ignored it and persisted on being a pathetic playboy.”

“Tony, you don’t have to say all of this right now.”

“I died on that cave, Pepper. The man I was before that...its gone.” now  _that_ surprised Pepper.

_I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy, Pepper. I just finally know what I have to do._ Of course, Pepper remembered.

“And when I got off the plane and saw you, I knew it then.” Tony said to her as he grabbed her hand and both of them looked down at the ring on her finger. Tears welled up in Pepper’s eyes.

“I love you, Pepper. I just want to make this thing between us right and this thing we have is a good thing. I want this good thing to stay being a good one. From all of the bad stuffs that I’ve experienced throughout the years, you got me through all of it. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I still don’t forgive myself for losing you so many times. They are all right you know. I don’t really deserve you.” He said while looking at her with such affection a person could ever hope to see and feel.

_I love you, I'm lucky._

“You’re all I have too, remember?” Pepper replied while a tear escaped her eye and slipped down her cheek and that’s only reassurance Tony needed and finally kissed her. 

_He loves me, just as much as I love him, possibly more than I can ever imagine._ Pepper thought.  _Why does it have to be this way._ She added bitterly. 

When they broke apart to breathe, Tony laid his forehead against hers and held her hips and they stood like that for a minute. 

“Please tell me that wasn’t a goodbye kiss.” Pepper said, eyes still closed. 

“That wasn’t a goodbye kiss.”

“Good, because I need you to come back, Tony. This can wait. You have to come back to me. Don’t leave me alone in this world.” She says pleadingly and opened her eyes to gaze at Tony. 

He can’t bring himself to say that he will come back, because he’s also not sure if he will even survive. So Tony just nodded and hugged her instead. 

_The threat is imminent. And I have to protect the one thing that I can't live without. That's you._

_Whatever it takes._ Tony said to himself.

“After all of this is over, I’m done, Pepper. This will mark as my final mission.”

“Don’t say things you don’t mean, Mr. Stark.” 

“I meant it this time.” Pepper just smiled. 

They stood there peacefully, trees and the wind humming at them. 

_Ah, the calm before the storm._ Tony thought.

“Wait, the speech that you just said, was that your wedding vow?” She asked curiously.  

Tony just shrugged and grinned at her. 

“What the hell are you now supposed to say at the wedding?” 

“Pepper, you’re ruining the moment again. Enjoy the moment.” 

“Oh please, I was only having twelve perc-” Tony gave her an unimpressed look before interrupting her with another kiss. 

_They know what may happen._ _But this, at least they can have this._


End file.
